A glimpse of the new world
by nordic.3
Summary: Roderich Edelstein, by under the law, is forced to live in the hospital. His condition does not make him a very happy person, but what if a patient comes along to turn his gloomy life into one worth living for? []There is a possibility that the rating may go up due to possible graphics.[]
1. Chapter 1

_**All rights go to their respective owners. Sadly, I don't own Hetalia.**_

The sound of crying and beeping monitors were pretty normal for the Austrian man. After all, he did, sadly under the law, live in a hospital. Roderich Edelstein was an average teenager. A phenomenal piano player back at home, but he couldn't do it in this place. The nurses and doctors wouldn't let him outside.

"_That's not fair!" The Austrian snapped at the nurse and looked at his father which whom stood by his side. "Surely it's temporary! I don't want to blind! How will I be able to live with myself?" Roderich felt tears of his own trickling into his eyes. The nurse let out a soft sigh and shook her head. "I'm really sorry, but I'm afraid it will not go away. You will start to lose color in your vision, shortly afterwards, everything will become darker. Then it will become too dark where you won't be able to see anything."_

Those words haunted him like the memory of his mother's death. In this very hospital from what he could remember. Or what he tried _not_ to remember.

"Get back here Mr. Beilschmidt!" Roderich heard a doctor yell. Suddenly, a Prussian came running out of nowhere. He turned a sharp corner before he picked up his pace. Gilbert saw the Austrian and smirked. Running behind him, he gripped his fingers on his arms. This alarmed the younger male, anxiety rushing into his veins. "W-Who are you?!" He cried and tried to break free from his grasp. Only it became _tighter and tighter_.

"Quit! You're hurting me!"

Gilbert released. He took a step back and held his hands up in defense. The Ausrian sighed, he jerked his head around, searching the direction of the Prussian. The older male had to grab his arms again as he turned him to face each other. He had realized why Roderich was so alerted when it came to people touching him.

"Okay, dude. Relax." The Prussian nervously scratched the back of his head, his toothy grin reappearing on his face. The Austrian only remained silent. Twitching a bit after a moment or two. "I'm Gilbert." He soon broke the silence. Roderich rose an eyebrow, but shook his head. "I'm Roderich." It made Gilbert, but he soon gasped quietly when a doctor came and grasped onto his arm. "Uh…I'll talk to you later!" The Prussian yelled as he was pulled away.

The Austrian remained silent. He still had color in his eyes, but everything was just a blur to him.

How long was this going to take?

He pondered, but soon remembered that it was between eight months to a year.

Shaking his head, Roderich made his way back to his room, or at least tried to. Gilbert seemed like a nice person, a bit too loud, but they could work on that. Maybe that would become the only friend he'll ever have. He just didn't know.

Arriving, he made his way to his bed and laid down on it. The Austrian's damaged eyes staring at the ceiling. Even with glasses, everything was blurry. He turned his head and the sound of footsteps. It was a doctor…or maybe a nurse?

"Mr. Edelstein?" The Austrian sat up, but shook his head at the person. "You don't have to be so formal around me. Please, just call me Roderich." The unknown person nodded. "You have visitors. Did you happen to be expecting a Mr. Feliciano Vargas?"

**_Hello everyone! I've written a new story! And guess what? This shall be a chapter fanfic! Hehehe...That is if I have the motivation to continue to write each chapter. Hopefully, the chapters will become longer and longer, because I understand that this is very short. So, I hope all of you enjoy!_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Sorry I haven't updated in such a long time! But a little piece of this chapter bumps it up to Rated M…..sorry! Enjoy it!**_

**He wished that he could actually see him. Damn his blindness, he wasn't sure of where he should put his fingers or do anything.**

**All he could do is lay there and moan as a pair of lips trailed down his slender body. A pair of lips that belonged to Gilbert.**

**And boy….they felt wonderful.**

**Roderich ran his fingers through what seemed like the Prussian's hair, eventually clenching it tightly as if he were holding back his moans. "I wanna hear you….beg for it…" The Austrian heard Gilbert purr. He wanted to go all the way. Opening his mouth, a series of cries and moans escaped him. With their clothes already being discarded, it didn't take them long before getting down to business.**

**The Prussian had to pull away for a few moments to coat his fingers up in a cool and slick liquid. Lubricant, most call it. Roderich gulp at the sudden movement. He didn't know if Gilbert just left him, but relief spread on his insides when he felt a hand resting on his cheeks. **

"**Alright, ready?"**

**He didn't think fingers wouldn't be much. But they hurt too! He felt his insides burning after a session of finger thrusting. But it also felt good once he got used to it.**

**He could feel something brush against his entrance. Something that was larger than a simple finger. Roderich paled.**

"**Relax." Gilbert placed a kiss on the Austrian's lips before sitting back up. He coated himself before positioning himself and….**

"Roderich!" The Austrian jolted up in alarm at the sound of a voice. From what looked like a blurry splotch, a nurse stood there, tapping her foot. "O-Oh, sorry!" He blushed of sheer embarrassment and soon found his way over to her. He knew what was about to happen.

A series of _painful _tests.

He hated pain. Just like his mother did.

"Right this way, Mr. Edelstein." The nurse guided him by his arm into another room. A few doctors stood there. Even if they were smiling, he didn't notice.

_Here we go…_

Gilbert wasn't one for weddings, but he was forced to go to this one. His younger brother got married, big whoop.

Why did the nurses care so much?

What if he were to lose his insanity out of the blue?

The Prussian only frowned, even when the dinner was over, people still walked around to greet each other and share a laugh. He was bored. He didn't know anyone here, except for Ludwig, who was eating wedding cake with his _husband_.

Gilbert didn't want to bother them. He would only get yelled at, as if he weren't already used to it anyway.

An idea came to his mind.

He climbed onto one of the tables and firmly pressed his hands to his hips. "Look at the awesome me standing on a table! I'll soon be swinging on the chandelier!" He yelled, a laugh followed shortly behind. "Gilbert!" He heard his nurse hiss quietly at him. "Get off of that table." He went to get the Prussian off, but Gilbert only jumped to the table next to it. It wobbled a little, so it made him stumble a little, but he caught his balance. "The awesome me doesn't have to give a shit about others say!" He jumped off of the table. "I am so awesome that you guys can't handle it!" He laughed. It triggered something in him, which made his red eyes turn a shade darker. His insanity. Which wasn't good, and everyone needed to evacuate. _Now_.

Gilbert walked over to the table where the wedding cake was at, and he grabbed the knife that was stuck into the cake. He tugged, and it finally came out. Stumbling back a bit, he giggled cutely. Nurses looked up with concern, all headed facing toward the albino.

Turning, he faced everyone and held up the knife.

"_Let's get started, shall we?"_

The night was very pleasant. Screams and giggles were heard. Gilbert had murdered almost everyone in the room. Some were very lucky indeed to flee.

"I hate you this much…" The Prussian grunted as he thrust the knife back and forth into his younger brother. His husband had already been dead. Shortly after he was sure that Ludwig was dead, he stood. His eyes returning to the lighter shade of color, which made him blink in confusion. He stared around in pure horror. His insanity made him do this?

Quickly, he darted out of the building and down the street. He needed to get back to the hospital so he could be put into a strait jacket. Gilbert couldn't undo what he had just done. It would forever locked into his memory until the day he dies.


End file.
